Valona taivaalla
by tipu
Summary: Mikä loistaakaan Remukselle ylhäältä kaikkein kirkkaimpana synkimpinäkin hetkinä? Onko se Pohjan tähti? EI! Onko se Mars? EI! Onko se katuvalo? EI! ...vaan se on SIRIUS! Remuksen ja Siriuksen tarina alkaen kesästä 1976, kun VIP-tulokset ovat juur


VALONA TAIVAALLA  
  
PG-13

Romance/Slash/Fluff  
  
Author: Johanna86 (muualla Siili Aurinkoinen)

Disclaimer: Njääh, sod off, Warner Bros., J.K.n kamaa, tiedetään... vaikka mä niin toivoisinkin että kukaan ei tietäisi ja voisin smuggailla, että ne on kaikki MUN!! ::sobsob:: Ei vaan, kaikki kunnia rouva Rowlingille, joka on jumalatar kaikessa viisaudessaan meidän vähäpätöisten kuolevaisten joukossa ::kumarrus::  
  
A/N I: Mikä loistaakaan Remukselle ylhäältä kaikkein kirkkaimpana synkimpinäkin hetkinä? Onko se Pohjan tähti? EI! Onko se Mars? EI! Onko se katuvalo? EI! ...vaan se on SIRIUS!! Enjoy, folks... korkkasin rakkaan Siri/Remi – parin, se on ollut tätä ennen pyhässä arvossa mulla, mutta sähelsin nyt niidenkin kanssa :D Rankka fluffypoofy-varoitus. Hampaat menee, tää on niin imelä, mutta ihan suloinen kuitenkin...  
  
----  
  
Remus ei koskaan ollut seurustellut, sillä hän kuvitteli, ettei kukaan voisi oikeasti rakastaa häntä koko sydämestään sen vuoksi, että hän oli ihmissusi, ja joidenkin mielestä vertajanoava hirviö. Samasta syystä hän ei antanut itsensäkään rakastua, vaan tukahdutti inhimilliset tunteensa, kalliin rakastamisen taidon, petoon sisässään. Remuksen mieleen ei ennen viidettä vuotta Tylypahkassa ollut juolahtanut, että hänen rakkautensa saattaisi löytyisi viereisestä pylvässängystä.  
  
Ei käy silti kieltäminen, etteikö Remus olisi ajatellut häntä monen kuukauden ajan. Monet täydet kuut olivat saaneet hänet ulvomaan ja valittamaan rakkaan ystävänsä kaunista nimeä autiolle taivaalle, jossa kylmät tähdet olivat liian kaukana kuullakseen. Kuitenkin kauhunsekaisiin ja yksinäisiin hetkiin pimeässä Röttelössä uutta valoa toi Koirantähti Sirius, jonka voimasta Remus jaksoi kantaa taakkansa kerta toisensa jälkeen. Remuksen huomaamatta rakkaus oli ottamassa otetta hänestä suden jäädessä alakynteen.  
  
Rakkaus parhaaseen ystävään paljastui Remukselle itselleen viidennen lukuvuoden päättäjäisjuhlan aikana. Remus oli ollut erityisen masentunut ja väsynyt viimeisen muodonmuutoksensa jälkeen, eikä halunnut lähteä alas Saliin. Sirius oli jäämässä hänen seurakseen makuusaliin, ja juuri sillä hetkellä, kun Sirius avasi oven kertoakseen, että olisi mieluummin ystävänsä kanssa, Remukseen todella upposi se, kuinka hän rakasti Siriusta muutenkin kuin pelkkänä toverina.  
  
Kun makuusalin oven kahva kääntyi alaspäin ja valo heijastui siitä tuskallisen kirkkaana, Remuksen silmät puristuivat kiinni; ne olivat aina herkät valolle täydenkuun jälkeen. Hänen avatessaan ne melkein heti uudelleen, Sirius seisoi jo hänen edessään silmät täynnä huolta ja sympatiaa. Siriuksen mustista hiuksista välkkyvä valo laskeutui alas hänen vartaloaan, joka hohkasi kuumuutta kaapujen alla. Tummat varjot sävyttivät Siriuksen kasvoja korostaen hänen teräviä, miehekkäitä piirteitään. Eikä valo tehnyt enää kipeää, vaan Sirius oli yksinkertaisesti liian kaunis katsottavaksi, ja Remuksen silmät painuivat uudelleen kiinni. Hänen yhteen puristettujen luomiensa taakse tatuoitui kuva Siriuksen olemuksesta, maalauksellisesta komeudesta.  
  
Seuraavana hetkenä Siriuksen vahvat kädet olivat turvallisina hänen olkapäillään, huulet kuiskivat korvaan lohdutuksen sanoja samalla kun lämmin hengitys sai väreet kulkemaan pitkin selkää. Remus päästi irti ihmissuden kuorestaan, joka ulvoi hänen sisällään vaarasta tulla petetyksi. Siten Remus salli Siriuksen päästä sydämeensä, jotta saisi elää edes sen hetken kokonaisena.  
  
"Eikö niin, Remus?"  
  
"Hmm... mitä?"  
  
Siriuksen sanat havahduttivat Remuksen, mutta tavallinen, hartiat kyyryyn pakottava todellisuus ei palannut, ja Siriuksen ääni kuulosti haltioiden laululta hänen korvissaan. Peto ei tullut takaisin.  
  
"Että pidetäänhän hauskaa kesällä?"  
  
"Tietysti pidetään."  
  
---  
  
_Remi,  
  
Minä en kestä täällä. Mennään yhdessä Jayn luo, jään kai sinne loppulomaksi  
tai tulen sinun luo. Tule meille sinä päivänä kun saadaan VIP-tulokset.  
  
Siri  
_  
_::tule meille... tulen... tule... voi jeesus sirius rakasta minua minäkin sinua::_  
  
Siriuksen kirje paloi Remuksen mielessä hänen ollessaan suihkussa illalla. Suihkukopin seinät olivat höyryssä kuuman veden vuoksi. Yksinäinen kumaraan painunut hahmo piti tukea vastapäisestä seinästä, kunnes henkeä haukkoen se taittoi päänsä taaksepäin. Vain Remuksen seinään vetämä kädenjälki näkyi hetken aikaa selvästi ennen kuin vesi pyyhkäisi sen pois.  
  
Röpelöiset, läpinäkyvät seinät eivät kuitenkaan salanneet hänen vartalonsa ja mielensä alastomuutta, ja Remus toivoi, että Sirius näkisi hänet.  
  
---  
  
"Moikka, kiitti kun heitit, nähtäillään, lähetän pöllön joku päiv", Remus luetteli henkeä vetämättä äidilleen, joka oli tuonut hänet Kalmanhanaukiolle. Sirius ei koskaan aiemmin ollut pyytänyt ainoatakaan ystävistään käymään luonaan, ja Remus alkoi ymmärtää miksi.  
  
Mitä pidemmälle he olivat teitä ajelleet, sitä tummemmiksi ja rikkoutuneimmiksi maisemat olivat muuttuneet. Grimmauld Place oli kuitenkin kaiken huippu: kiinni laudoitetuista ikkunoista oli putoillut karmeja, nurmikoita ei ollut tai ne olivat leikkaamattomia, roskat peittivät pihoja ja katua, eikä yhtäkään ihmistä näkynyt. Repeilevät pilvet harmaalla taivaalla korostivat seudun masentavaa ränsistyneisyyttä. Pitkän ajamisen jälkeen he olivat viimein nähneet Siriuksen seisomassa kaukana kadun perällä, ja päästyään lähemmäs Remus oli noussut autosta ja ottanut matka-arkkunsa auton perästä.  
  
"Heippa, ja olehan kiltisti", äiti vastasi ja Remus paiskasi oven kiinni.  
  
Takana seisova Sirius läimäisi häntä selkään, ja Remus naurahti itselleen, kuinka jopa sellainen kosketus Siriuksen taholta sai hänen vatsanpohjansa kihelmöimään. Kun hän viimein uskalsi kääntyä, Sirius katsoi häntä tuikkivilla tummilla silmillään kädet puuskassa. Remus oli varsin hengästynyt siihen nähden, ettei ollut ottanut askeltakaan, mutta yritti hymyillä nähdessään ystävänsä.  
  
_::en kai ole punastunut toivottavasti se ei huomaa::_  
  
"Mitä Kuutamo?" Sirius kysyi kulmat koholla, mutta selvästi häpeissään, kun huomasi Remuksen silmien vaeltavan epäilevinä rämien talojen seinissä. Niiden sisäpuolelta kuului elämää, vaikka sitä ei ulospäin olisi uskonut.  
  
"Hääh? En mitään... entä sinä?" Remus vastasi ja veti sormillaan vaaleat hiukset silmiltään, jotta näkisi Siriuksen kauniit kasvot kunnolla.  
  
"Ei mitään ihmeempiä täälläkään. Kaikki VIP:t läpi, viidestä U." Siriuksen äänestä kuulsi ylpeys, ja hänkin veti hiuksiaan taakse, kuten aina ollessaan erityisen tyytyväinen itseensä, mutta luullen näyttävänsä vaatimattomalta.  
  
"Ja ei tunnu missään, et lukenut tippaakaan, mutta ainakin tytöt tykkää?" Remus nauroi.  
  
"Jotenkin sillein", Sirius sanoi silmää iskien ja jatkoi, "miten sinulla meni?"  
  
"Pimeyden voimista suojautumisesta ja loitsuista U, muutkin meni läpi, mutta hieman heikommin kuin _eräill_", Remus vastasi tuntien pienen kateudenpistoksen. Sirius ei oikeasti koskaan lukenut mihinkään, mutta Remuksen täytyi aina olla nenä kiinni kirjassa menestyäkseen.  
  
"Njääh, älä viitsi; kuulostaa aika mahtavalta minusta. Ja heti VIP-viikkojen jälkeen oli sitä paitsi täysi kuu, joten ole vaan hemmetin tyytyväinen itseesi." Sirius oli aina osannut sanoillaan piristää Remusta, ja nytkin he kantoivat huolettomina hänen matka-arkkunsa Mustan ulkoapäin ruman (sisältä vielä rumemman, mutta yltiöpuhtaan) talon sisään.  
  
He suunnittelivat lähtevänsä Hormipulverin avulla heti, kun olisivat saaneet tavarat pakatuiksi. Mustan vanhemmat olivat juuri lähteneet Viistokujalle Siriuksen pikkuveljen kanssa, mutta Sirius tahtoi pitää silti kovaa kiirettä.  
  
"Hei, ei tehdä tästä mitään kaaosta", Remus sanoi otsaansa pyyhkien, kun he olivat penkomassa Siriuksen vaatehuonetta ja tunkemassa tavaroita hänen matka-arkkuunsa. "Ne mahtuu paljon paremmin, jos me viikataan ne."  
  
"Viikkaa yksinäsi... minä en ole täällä yhtään kauempaa kuin on pakko", Sirius tiuskaisi ja heitti myrkyllisen katseen Remukseen päin. "Sinä, saatana, tiedä paskaakaan siitä, millaista täällä on ollut tänä kesänä. Siitä vasta riemu repeäisi, jos ne tulee, kun ollaan lähdössä."  
  
"En kauhean paljon paremmin voi tietääkään, kun olet kaksi kahden rivin kirjettä viitsinyt kirjoittaa; niistä ei paljoa irti saa", Remus hyökkäsi takaisin.  
  
"Ehkä minua ei kiinnosta jakaa jokaista vittumaista tunnetilaa sinun tai kenenkään muunkaan kanssa."  
  
"Älä sitten inise!" Remus kimpaantui. "Sinun kanssasi on joka kerta samaa shittiä, ja minä ajattelin että haluisin sinut... ei kun että me haluttaisiin olla yhdessä... siis... halutaan pitää hauskaa... siis kun halutaan että on kesä... tai on jo..." Remus lopetti typerästi ympäripyöreän lauseensa. Hän kumartui nopeasti Siriuksen matka-arkun ylle hypistelemään vaatteita, irvistellen itselleen ja pitäen silmänsä visusti kiinni. Päänsä sisällä Remus soimasi itseään kommenteistaan, joista kenellekään ei voinut jäädä epäselväksi mitä hän tunsi. Toisaalta itseironinen nauru kupli sisällä valmiina nousemaan pintaan heti tekosyyn saatuaan.  
  
_::remus senkin saasta nyt se tajusi mutta ei se haittaa minä rakastan sitä::_  
  
"Milloin on ollut samaa shittiä?" Sirius vielä raivosi huomaamatta Remuksen sanoissa mitään ristiriitaista. "On meillä minun mielestä kivaa ollut; et ole koskaan ennen edes minun kuullen kiroillut. Just sinun kanssasi minä... öö... vittu, unohdin mitä piti sanoa!" Sirius oli vähän aikaa hiljaa, ja kun Remus uskalsi kurkistaa taaksepäin, hän huomasi Siriuksen näyttävän varsin hämmentyneeltä naama punastuneena ja katse harhaillen, muttei uskaltanut alkaa nauraa ääneen.  
  
_::ei se olekaan niin fiksu mutta mitä se tarkoitti että minun kanssa älä ajattele sitä se oli pelkkä lipsautus mutta minäkin lipsautin tarkoittiko se sitä mitä toivon::_  
  
Sitten Siriuksen silmät kääntyivät suoraan Remukseen. "Mitä sinäkin siinä virnistelet, vitun fairy boy?"  
  
"Vitun fairy boy ei oikein rimmaa, kaveri", hän tyrskähti, ja viimein Siriuskin alkoi nauraa haukahdella hillittömästi.  
  
"Anteeksi, Kuutamo, kuoma, olet paras", Sirius huusi kädet levällään ja tuli halaamaan Remusta. Remus hillitsi hieman itseään, mutta halasi Siriusta lujasti haluamatta päästää irti. Eikä Siriuskaan hellittänyt otettaan, vaan hengitti Remuksen niskaan haistellen hänen hiuksiaan ja silitellen sormillaan hänen arpista mutta paidan peittämää selkäänsä.  
  
"Sori, Siri, mutta kun en vain voinut ymmärt", Remus kuiskasi Siriuksen korvaan paksujen hiusten kutittaessa huulia. Samalla hän tunsi ystävänsä värähtävän sylissään tavalla, joka saattoi tarkoittaa vain yhtä asiaa.  
  
_::hei mitä tämä on sirius ei koskaan itke se vain feikkaa kysy siltä mitä nyt::_  
  
"Mitä nyt?"  
  
Sirius ei vastannut heti, vaan pidätti hengitystään ja Remusta hymyilytti Siriuksen itsepäisyys itkemisen suhteen. Lopulta Sirius niiskaisi kuuluvasti ja yskäisi heti perään kuin peittääkseen sen.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus kysyi silittäen parhaan ystävänsä, rakkaansa, pehmeitä hiuksia, ja Sirius teki samoin hänelle. Remus siirtyi alemmas ja hieroi Siriuksen vahvaa ja leveää selkää perhosten lennellessä vatsanpohjassa. Siriuksen kädet seurasivat, siirtyivät Remuksen hartioiden kautta rinnalle ja pysähtyivät siihen.  
  
"Minä ajattelen sinua ihan liikaa", Sirius sanoi katsoen Remusta silmiin, ja Remuksesta tuntui, että tämä näki suoraan hänen lävitseen, mutta juuri sitähän Remus lopulta tahtoikin. Silti hän ei vastannut; laittoi vain kätensä Siriuksen oman päälle ja vastasi Siriuksen katseeseen. Siriuksen silmät olivat vakavat, ja niitä reunustavat pitkät ripset märät.  
  
"Remi?" Sirius sanoi epävarmana.  
  
"Niin minäkin sinua," Remus viimein sanoi.  
  
"Noin vastataan silloin kun toinen tunnustaa rakkauttaan", Sirius virnisti hiljaa. "Mutta sitähän minä juuri tarkoitinkin, Remus. Rakastan sinua niin paljon, etten voi olla enää sekuntiakaan suutelematta sinua... olet niin kaunis, Remus, ja vain sinä saat minut liekkeihin."  
  
Remus mietti, kuinka kauan Sirius oli mahtanut harjoitella edellistä repliikkiä, vai tuliko se aivan spontaanisti. Välittämättä oikeasti vastauksesta Remus nojasi hieman eteenpäin sulkien raon heidän välistään. Sirius nuolaisi hitaasti huuliaan ja kosketti niillä Remusta. Siriuksen huulet tuntuivat pehmeiltä ja kosteilta. Pian suudelma syveni, eikä heidän pieni, täydellinen maailmansa tarvinnut mitään muuta pitkään hetkeen.  
  
---  
  
A/N II: TBC... Review?? 0:) Jatkoa ajatellen ikärajana toi PG-13, sillä tää nyt oli vaan tällainen... melko pitkä söpö viaton pikku johdanto tai jotain. Sillä tästä tulee piiiiitkä, jos vaan saan palautetta ja jaksan sen voimin kirjoittaa ::coughjustahintcough:: Sori jos on vihreitä, tää ff.net ei taida okein tykätä ääkkösistä ::shrug:: 


End file.
